Strolling down Memory Lane again
by Omegadrift98
Summary: Erza has lost her memory due to an incident in the forest and there's only one person who can take care of her and this person has pink hair.
1. Taking Her In

Hey, what up guys? It's Omegadrift98. I've written a second story. Erza has amnesia and can't remember anyone but Natsu. The title will be "Strolling down Memory Lane again." This story is happening thanks to iCHeeSeBoyMC. Let's start the story shall we?

* * *

Chapter 1: Taking Her In

Natsu and Erza were sparring in a clearing in the forest like always ever since they were children. Erza was in her **Heaven Wheel** armor, sending barrages of swords toward the young dragon slayer.

" _ **BLUMENBATT!"**_ Erza summoned a large amount of swords and sent them towards Natsu to which he managed to dodge every one.

"You're going have to do a lot better than that, Erza." Natsu sucked in some air, expanding his cheeks and gathering Magic Power into his mouth " _ **ADAMANTINE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " He released the energy in the form of a large torrent of blueish gray flames with shards of diamonds mixed with the attack. Erza dodged the attack before it made contact. The attack itself destroyed some trees and everything in a one mile radius, leaving everything in rubble and dust.

'Natsu… You've definitely gotten stronger.' Erza being astonished the amount of destruction Natsu had just made. She flew towards the ground and saw Natsu charging towards her. 'You really want win, don't you?' She thought with a smirk while reequipping back into her **Heart Kreuz** armor with swords in both hands.

While he was charging towards Erza, Natsu saw a huge figure overshadow Erza. "LOOK OUT, ERZA!" His warning made the Titania look back as a reflex. As she turned, she came face to face with a dust covered and angry Vulcan who was twice the size of any normal Vulcan. Erza jumped back to spread some distance from her and the beast, but before she could even move, the Vulcan slammed its massive fist right into Erza, sending her flying into a giant rock to which he landed headfirst, causing her to change into her blouse and blue skirt with also causing her to go unconscious.

"ERZA!" Natsu ran towards Erza and noticed that there was blood leaking down her face. Enraged at the Vulcan, Natsu turned towards it and began to charge. While charging, Natsu lit his right hand in the same flames as his previous attack and jumped into the air. " _ **ADAMANTINE DRAGON'S DIAMOND FIST!**_ " As he descended downwards towards the Vulcan, Natsu slammed his fist into the beast and sent it flying towards a mountain which when made a crater upon impact. Natsu rushed back to Erza to give some medical aid. He bandaged all of her wounds and stopped her blood. Erza was beginning to wake up, relieving Natsu. When she was fully awake, Natsu hugged her.

"Thanks goodness you're alright, Erza." However Erza replied by pulling away from him and screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She then reequipped a sword into her hand and began to slash "STAY BACK, MONSTER!"

Natsu grabbed her sword and held her. "Erza it's me, Natsu." He tried to reassure her "Remember? The guy with pink hair?"

Erza opened her eyes and stopped slashing. "Natsu…" She said.

"That's right… I'm Natsu, a friend." Natsu sighed in relief, but Erza fell into his arms. "Huh? Erza? ERZA?!" Natsu tried to wake up her, but it didn't work because she fell unconscious once again. 'I gotta get her back to the guild.' Natsu then picked her up bridal style and then carried her to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail**

All of the members were acting normal, well normal for Fairy Tail wizards. Gray and Gajeel were fighting each other, Cana was drinking heavily, and the rest were either fighting each other, talking to one another, or picking jobs, excluding Nab who was just standing in front of the request board.

"Hey, Mira?" the young celestial mage sat down at the bar.

"Yes, Lucy?" the barmaid responded.

"How long have Erza and Natsu been gone?"

"I don't know." She then devilishly smirked at the thought of what the two could be doing.

"Mira… Why are you looking like that?" Lucy asked, afraid of what she might say.

Before Mira could answer Lucy's answer, Natsu barged through the guild doors with Erza in his arms.

"GRAMPS! GRAMPS! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He shouted, making Makarov come out of his office and saw the unconscious Titania in Natsu's arms.

"NATSU! BRING ERZA TO INFIRMARY!" To which Natsu willing obeyed by bringing her to the infirmary. When he arrived, both Makarov and the guild doctor, Porlyusica, was waiting for him.

"Natsu leave Erza here. Porlyusica and I will take care of her. Go back downstairs." Makarov calmly stated.

"Got it, Gramps." Natsu then left the infirmary and headed towards a booth to sit in. After he sat down, Lucy, Gray, and Mira sat down with him. They all asked him the same question: "What happened to Erza?"

Just as he was about to answer the question, he heard sounds of furniture destroyed and some loud yells and screams coming from the infirmary

"NATSUUU! NATSUUU!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NATSU! GET BACK IN HERE!" Makarov ordered. Natsu immediately rushed back into the infirmary to which he found many of the chairs and beds had been completely destroyed. Both Makarov and Porlyusica were exhausted and Erza was tied to the bed. "Gramps, Granny… why is Erza tied to the bed?"

"We had to strap her down otherwise she would have been trying to kill us and destroy everything." Porlyusica panted out.

"Oh OK."

"Natsu, we're going to try something." Makarov spoke up.

"What, Gramps?"

"When we untie the ropes, I want you stand right next to Erza."

"OK…" Everyone got in their positions. Natsu was standing next Erza while Makarov and Porlyusica were holding the ropes. Makarov and Porlyusica untied the ropes and the minute they were completely loose, Erza jumped on Natsu. Erza was terrified.

Sensing her fear, Natsu hugged her to calm her down. "It's OK. It's OK." He reassured her "I'm here now." Erza seemed to calm down after he did this.

"It seems that I was right." Porlyusica stated.

"What are you talking about, Granny?"

"Erza has amnesia and since you were the only person who was there when Erza was knocked, she only recognizes you and you are the only one whom she will not try to attack."

"I see. Natsu" Makarov spoke to the young dragon slayer "Until Erza has regained her memory, you will be taking care of her. That means she will be living with you from now."

"O-OK" Natsu, with Erza latched onto his arm, left the infirmary and was going to head towards Fairy Hills until he was stopped by Lucy and Mira.

"What's up, you two?"

"Natsu, you don't have to worry about getting Erza's stuff. Lucy and I already brought her belongings to your house." Mira stated.

"When did you two…?"

"We were eavesdropping on your conversation." Lucy chucked.

"OK…"

"What? We got curious." The two stated simultaneously.

"Whatever." And so, both Natsu and Erza headed towards Natsu's home in the woods. While on the way on there, Erza hid behind Natsu whenever someone would look at her which made sweatdropped, but then he found it kinda cute.

'She really looks cute. Wait, what am I talking about?' He shook his head to focus on his destination. Fortunately, his house was only a few steps away. As soon as they got to his door, Natsu pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and brought in the suitcases.

"Sorry for the mess." Natsu stated as he opened the door for the two to come inside "I wasn't expecting anyone."

Erza didn't respond back. She just looked around, trying to figure out what everything was.

"Erza" Natsu's voice immediately caught her attention "Why don't we go unpack your stuff?" He pointed to the suitcases.

Erza just stared at the objects with a confused look. "Natsu... What are these?"

"They're suitcases, Erza. They have your clothes and your other stuff in them." Natsu explained "You have to unpack them up get your stuff out."

Erza nodded and took them upstairs with Natsu leading the way. The two headed towards the Natsu's bedroom.

"Natsu, what's that?" Erza pointed towards a large brown object.

"That's a dresser. You put your clothes in there."

"And what's that?" Erza pointed towards another large object that had four small objects on top of it.

"That's a bed with pillows and a blanket. You sleep on that."

"OK." The two then began to unpack Erza's belongings with Natsu handling her clothes and Erza handling her... "unmentionables."

"Looks like we're done. I'm gonna go make dinner." Natsu left the room and headed to the kitchen. He went right to the fridge and grabbed a bag of shrimp and two steaks. He then went to the cabinet and grabbed a box of noodles and a pot. Filling the out up with water, Natsu began to cook the shrimp linguine and the two steaks.

Erza was still upstairs and smelled something delicious. She walked downstairs, following the wonderful smell. She entered the kitchen, the source of the aroma, and found Natsu standing with two plates of food in his hands.

"Oh, hey, I was just about come find you and tell you dinner's ready, but since you're here. Let's eat." Natsu smiled to which Erza replied with a nod in agreement. Erza followed Natsu to another strange object.

"Natsu, what's this?" Erza pointed towards it.

"Erza, this is a table. You eat your food here." Natsu pulled out a chair for himself and her "These are chairs. You sit down on them like this." He then sat down and pulled the chair into the table. Erza copied his exact movements. "This is your plate." Natsu placed the plate in front of her "And this is my plate." He then placed the second plate in front of himself and began to eat his food with his girl and knife. Erza didn't eat for she was once confused which confused Natsu.

"What's the matter, Erza?"

"I don't know how to use these things." Erza held up the fork and the knife "Natsu, I need help."

"Just watch what I do." Natsu demonstrated as he cut a piece of her steak "Are you still confused?"

"Uh-huh. I still don't get it." Erza sadly replied, making Natsu sigh.

"I teach you how to properly eat tomorrow." Natsu then thought of something "Until then, I'll feed you OK?"

"OK." Natsu picked up the same piece of steak and held it in front of Erza's mouth.

"Say Ahh."

"Ahh." Erza opened her mouth and as she opened it, Natsu placed the piece into her mouth.

"Now chew." Erza obeyed and began chewing her food. She then smiled because the delicious taste.

"Is it good?" Natsu questioned.

"Mh-hmm." She swallowed her food "It's really good."

"Then here comes the steak train. Whoo! Whoo!" Natsu cut the steak again and picked up another piece. He moved the fork like a train towards Erza's mouth. Erza opened her mouth to receive the food and closed her mouth when she did, smiling while chewing. The two repeated this process until the last of her steak was eaten.

"Now to your linguine," Natsu stuck the fork and spun it around in the linguine. He picked it up and brought to Erza's mouth to which Erza opened her mouth and ate it.

"You ate all of your food, Erza. Good job." Natsu patted her on the head then looked at his plate "Now I can wash the dishes." Natsu got up from his seat and walked over to a small silver door.

"Erza, this is a dishwasher." Natsu explained while opening the door and pulling some objects "You put the dishes in the racks to wash them, but I'll wash them in the morning." He then closed the dishwasher. He looked at the fridge then looked back Erza.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Let me see something." Natsu opened the fridge and pulled out a strawberry cheesecake. He took a slice out of the cake then put it back in the fridge. Natsu put the slice on a saucer and placed it down in front of Erza. 'No way she could forget what this is.'

"Erza, do you remember what this is?"

"No. What is that?"

"It's your most favorite food, strawberry cheesecake. Remember? You always eat it whenever you're at the guild or pretty much anywhere."

"Nope."

"Maybe if you taste it, you'll remember." Natsu cut the slice and brought it to Erza's mouth. Erza opened her mouth and ate the piece of the slice. "Well...?"

Erza swallowed the piece then gobbled down the entire slice, making Natsu glad he didn't give her the whole cake. 'I see she's still like strawberry cheesecake.'

"That was really good. Thank you, Natsu." Erza hugged Natsu, making the dragon slayer blush.

"It's no problem. Hey!" Natsu pointed towards the clock "It's time for us both to take a bath." Natsu walked upstairs with Erza close behind him.

The two entered the bedroom again. Natsu, with Erza,walked into the bathroom and prepared the bath water for Erza. The water was nice and warm as Natsu swirled his hand through it. "That's warm enough."

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

"Checking the water temperature. It's perfect. So I'll leave to take your bath." Natsu tried to walk off, but Erza grabbed his arm before he could leave. "What's the matter, Erza?"

"Don't go. I don't know what to do."

"All you have to do is take off your clothes, step into the bath, and wash yourself."

"But I'm scared." Erza looked the part as well, making Natsu feel nervous. Natsu then he thought of something... Something he might regret.

"Can't believe I'm about to ask this..." Natsu regretfully muttered "Erza," He spoke louder for catch the Titania's attention "Would you like me to take a bath with you?"

"Yes please." Erza looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Natsu looked away from her "We have to take our clothes of first."

"OK." Erza then began to unbuttoned her blouse, shocking Natsu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu exclaimed while blushing madly.

"I'm doing what you told me to do: I'm taking off my clothes." Erza calmly stated. Natsu, with his face still red, tried to rush outside the bathroom, but Erza, again, grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Natsu looked back her then instantly looked away when he saw Erza still had her blouse unbuttoned, showing her pink lace bra.

"I gotta go in the other room to change."

"Why? You can change in here, can't you?"

"I need to change in the other room. Don't worry, I'll change then come back in here." Natsu patted her on the head with a reassuring smile.

"You promise?" Erza cutely pouted.

"As long as you promise to be in the tub when you're completely undressed."

"OK." Natsu then walked into the bedroom and began to take off his clothes. While he was doing that, Erza was taking off the last of her clothes. She then slowly stepped into the bathtub. A few seconds after, Natsu walked back into the bathroom with two washcloths, one covering his... ya know.

Anyways, Natsu stepped into the bathtub and sat behind Erza while grabbing some liquid soap. He applied the soap to the first washcloth then began washing the Titania while she herself was cutely playing with the bubbles. He washed everywhere on her except her chest and ass.

"Erza, close your eyes. I don't wanna get any soap in your eyes."

"OK." Erza closed and covered her eyes.

Natsu scooped some water then poured onto Erza, washing away all the soap.

"There, you can open your eyes now, Erza." Natsu took her hands away from her face, causing her to open her eyes. "You're all clean now."

Erza then grabbed the second washcloth, applied the liquid soap to it, and turned towards Natsu, smiling which confused the dragon slayer.

"Erza, what are you doing?"

"Now it's time for me to wash you, Natsu." Natsu chuckled a little then turned around with his back facing her.

"Go ahead." Natsu then felt something soft touching his back, making him feel very relaxed. "Wow, Erza, I never knew your hands were so soft."

"I'm not using my hands, Natsu."

"Huh? Then what are you washing me with?" He turned around to see Erza pressing her well endowed breasts on his back. Natsu instantly turned as red as a tomato.

"EEEHHH?!" Natsu jumped away from her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ERZA?!" ( **A/N** Natsu's bathroom is similar to Lucy's bathroom, but bigger.)

"I'm washing you. As a matter of fact, I need to wash your front." Erza then hopped upon him and rubbed her breasts up and down Natsu's chest, spreading the soap around and caused Natsu to turn even more redder.

He pushed Erza off of him then sunk deeper into the bath water, washing all the soap off of him "There! Now I'm all clean, Erza! Time for us to get out of the bath." He then got up from the bath and grabbed two drying towels from the bathroom closet. He wrapped one around himself then was going to give one to Erza, but fortunately, she was right behind him.

"Here's your towel." Natsu gave Erza her towel while looking away due to the fact that Erza was still naked. Erza grabbed it then held it with a confused look on her face. "What's the matter, Erza?"

"What do I do with this?" Erza held the towel out.

"You wrap it around yourself like I did."

"OK." Erza was about to wrap the towel around her waist until Natsu stopped her. "What is it, Natsu?"

"You have to wrap the towel around your chest." Natsu slightly blushed.

"OK." Erza did as he said and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Now, let's go brush our teeth." Natsu walked to the cabinet, turned on the sink, and pulled out two toothbrushes and some toothpaste. "Erza, this is a toothbrush." He gave her a pink toothbrush and he took a blue toothbrush. Natsu pushed his toothbrush through the sink water to which Erza copied "And this is toothpaste." He then squirted some toothpaste onto both the toothbrushes. Natsu brought his toothbrush up to his mouth and began brushing his teeth in which Erza again copied his exact movements.

As soon they were done brushing their teeth, Natsu and Erza both walked back into the bedroom.

"Time to get dress for bed." Natsu then walked towards the dresser and took out a plain white shirt, some underwear, and gray pajama pants for himself. Erza walked to the dresser and took her purple Heart Kreuz pajamas. Natsu then walked back into the bathroom and quickly got changed. When he exited the bathroom, he found that Erza also was in her pajamas.

"Alright, Erza, time for bed." Natsu pulled out the blanket and patted the bed, signifying for Erza to lay down and she did. Natsu tucked her "Good night, Erza." Natsu kisses her on her forehead then walked out the bedroom. Natsu entered the living room and laid down on the sofa which was very uncomfortable. As soon as he found a comfortable spot, he began to fall asleep until...

"NATSUUU! NATSUUU!" Erza's screams instantly woke up Natsu and caused him to rush back into the bedroom.

"What happened?! Why did you scream, Erza?!"

"You left and I got scared because I thought you weren't going to come back."

"I was trying to sleep on the couch downstairs, Erza."

"Can you sleep in the bed with me?" Erza looked at him with very cute puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"...Fine." Natsu walked to the other side of the bed and pulled up the blanket do that he could lay down. As soon as he laid down, Erza laid her head onto Natsu's chest and fell asleep. Natsu looked at how peaceful and cute Erza looked asleep before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Omega: How was it? Tell me in the reviews and favorite it if you do. As always, I will see you in the next chapter. Buh-Bye! For those of you who haven't realize it yet, my signing is deprived from Markiplier's.


	2. Seeing New Things & Meeting New People

Omega: How's Erza doing, Natsu?

Natsu: She's doing alright despite the fact that she lost her memory. I should have stopped that Vulcan from ever putting a finger on her. How can I be such an idiot? (Sulks)

Omega: Don't beat yourself, Natsu. You were more focused on the fight to even notice the Vulcan.

Natsu: But still! I should have sensed the Vulcan! Now, I don't know if Erza is going to be able to get better.

Omega: Don't worry, she's gonna be OK 'cause she's got you, man.

Natsu: Thanks, man (gives a weak smile).

Omega: No problem! Why don't we get started with this new chapter, huh?

Natsu: Yeah.

Omega: Good. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the author and owner of it. Alright, let's start the story!

Natsu :( determined) Yeah!

Chapter 2: Seeing New Things & Meeting New People

* * *

The sun was shining upon Natsu's eyes, making him wake up. He opened his eyes, much to his discomfort. _'One day, I'm gonna eat the Sun!'_ He clenched his fist with a determined face, but then he just sighed _'But until then, I'll eat regular food. I better go make breakfast for me... and for her.'_ The person he was referring to was none other than the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet herself. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully on his chest. Natsu smiled softly at the sight of it. _'She looks so cute... Wait what?!'_ He quickly shook his head _'Where did that come from?! What was I was thinking about? BREAKFAST! I was gonna make breakfast, that's right.'_ So he hopped out of bed, making sure not to wake up Erza, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for two.

 _'Mmmhh...'_ Erza tossed and turned in order to get more comfortable, but something was missing. She stretched out her arms, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and woke up immediately with a jolt. She looked around and found that Natsu was no longer there. She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to see if he was taking a bath without her, but saw that he was not in the bath or the room at all. She walked back to the bed and sat down on it. Getting scared, she closed her eyes let out a powerful screech:

"NAAATSSSUUU! NAAATTSSUUU!"

Upon hearing his name being called in such a manner, the young pinkette bolted upstairs towards the bedroom. He flung open the door and looked at the now-awake Erza.

"Erza! Are you OK?! What happened?"

"Where did you go?" She looked at him, eyes beginning to water "You left me…" Tears began to fall down her face as she spoke. "WAHHHHH!" Erza instantly sobbing, scaring Natsu.

Natsu instantly hugged "Hey. Shh… Shh… It's ok. I was only making breakfast for us, that's all" Natsu patted her head, calming her down. "Feel better?" Natsu smiled at the redhead.

"*Sniff* Mmhmm." Erza stopped crying and wiped her tears away, just as Natsu hoped she would.

"Good. Now, let's eat breakfast! I know you're hungry."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not hungry yet." However, her stomach growled after speaking.

Natsu chuckled a bit "We'll see. C'mon." Natsu turned around and began walking downstairs with Erza following him. They both soon walked into the kitchen to enjoy their plates of waffles, fried eggs, and bacon. Natsu chuckled again as he watched Erza hungrily chow down her plate, leaving it clean of food "My, my, you sure cleaned off that plate for someone who isn't hungry." Natsu smirked as he saw Erza look away and pout.

"Mm…Ok I was hungry." Natsu smiled and patted her on the head after picking both of their plates, placing them into the dishwasher along with last night's dishes. He then walked back into his room, with Erza right behind him, and brushed their teeth then Natsu quickly changed into their clothes.

"Huh? Erza, what's wrong?" As Natsu wrapped his scarf around his neck, he turned to look to at Erza who was still in her PJs "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

Erza pouted as she folded her arms and looked away from him "I don't wanna."

"And why don't you want?" He looked at her confused.

"I don't like them! They look stupid! I don't wanna wear them!" Erza stomped her foot down after yelling.

He walked over to her closet and looked inside it "Hmm… How about this then?" He pulled out a red and orange shirt with brown jeans, showing the outfit to the redhead.

She turned to look at him and her pouting face changed to a curious one as she examined the choice of clothes. A smile soon graced her lips. "Ok. I like them"

"Then get changed silly. I'll be waiting in the living room." Natsu gave her the clothes and walked out of his room. He sat down on the couch, closing his eyes and thinking as he waited for Erza. _'Hmm…I wonder if taking Erza to the guild is a good thing, given how she is at the moment. Seeing her friends isn't going to be the problem, it's seeing the guild fights and magic I'm worried about. Wait a minute, does Erza remember how to use Magical energy?'_ As he continued to ponder, Erza ran out from Natsu's room and into the living room.

"Ok Natsu! I'm ready!" Natsu opened his eyes and got up from his seat, walking to the door with Erza right behind him.

"Let's go to the guild." And the they did, enjoying the nice weather and Natsu answering Erza's questions on new things that they saw as they walked into town. Markets, cars, vendors, many of which often confused and sparked Erza's curiosity. The two soon walked through the park with the giant tree ( **A/N** : Forget what it was actually called.) before being stopped by a small creature.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" A small dog, looking much like a golden retriever pup, ran up to the duo and stopped at Natsu's feet.

"AAH!" Erza instantly hid behind Natsu after seeing the puppy, surprising the young dragon slayer.

"Hey, Hey, it's ok." Natsu patted her arm, easing her from the fear "It's not going to hurt us. Watch, I'll show you." Natsu let go of Erza and knelt down, petting the puppy. "Who's a good boy? Nice puppy." The puppy barked happily and wagged its tail in excitement. Erza grew curious of this. She knelt down and slowly extend her hand to the puppy which sniffed and licked her hand, making her smile.

"*Whistles* Come here, Sparky!" A small boy walked around yelling out, seeming to look for something. As he did, the puppy ran toward the boy and hopped up at him. "Ah there you are, Sparky! C'mon, let's go home." Erza grew slightly saddened at this and tried going after the puppy, however, Natsu placing her hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No Erza, that dog belongs to that little boy. You can't have it." Erza pouted sadly after hearing this. _'Oh no, Erza. Please don't be sad.'_ Natsu then thought of something. "Tell you what: One of these days, we can get a dog."

Erza lighten up after hearing this. "Really?!"

"Yup!" Natsu, with his usual smile, stated to the redhead who hugged him tightly.

"Yay! Thank you Natsu!"

"No prob, Erza." And then the two soon walked up to the guild. Before he opened the guild doors, Natsu glanced over to Erza who was looked back at him before smiling. _'Ok, here we go.'_ He then opened the guild doors to see the normal, well normal for the Fairy Tail guild that is.

People were brawling, Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol, Elfman was yelling about real men fight with their fists, Gray was fighting in his underwear and Juvia was blushing as she watched her 'beloved' brawl, Gajeel sang and play on his guitar with a bunny Levy dancing next to him with a blush on her face, and Lucy, Mirajane, along Happy, all hid behind the bar to avoid the brawl and flying projectiles. Speaking of flying projectiles, here comes one now!

' _What? Oh shit!'_ Natsu punched the chair into rubble, protecting himself but mostly Erza who was in a state of curiosity as she watched all of what was happening. _'Same old, same old I guess. I need to talk to Gramps.'_ Natsu grabbed Erza's hand and he guided them through the madness to Makarov's office.

"Hey Gramps, you busy?" He opened the door to see Makarov just fumbling with some papers.

"Not at all, just going through some papers. So how was the first night?" Natsu sat down in front of him before answering.

"Well, it was alright. It seems that her mind has reverted to that of a young child's because she seemed to forget how to do simple things and what simple things are." As they talked, Erza walked around the office and touched many of the books on the shelves "Those are books, Erza."

"Ooh."

"See what I mean?"

"Porlyusica had told me that this was going to happen."

This worried Natsu "So, Gramps, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, unfortunately. This means Erza has mostly likely forgotten how to use her magic."

"So then what do we do then? How do we help her?"

"We're going to have someone teach her. You're going to have to find someone to do that, Natsu."

"Alright Gramps, I'll try. C'mon Erza." The two then walked to the bar since everything had calmed down. "Hey Mira. A Summer Whiskey and a water please."

"Sure. Coming right up!" Natsu closed his eyes and entered deep thought yet again _'Someone to teach her how to use her magic again…But no one in the guild uses magic like Erza. Well, there's Lucy. Lucy doesn't use Re-quip magic sure, but she does know how to summon things using her Celestial keys so there's that. But I still need someone to help with the magic aspect of it. Wait a minute, what about Mirajane? I'm sure she knows how to help Erza use magical energy again. She makes a great teacher.'_ Natsu then began to remember the lessons about the human body and sex taught to by Mirajane when they were younger. _'Hell! If she can teach me about sex, I'm sure she can teach Erza how to use magic!'_

"Hey Natsu!" He opened her eyes and turned his head to the young blonde who was calling him for the fifth time.

"Lucy! Just the person I needed to see!" Natsu smiled widely at her.

"Geez! I've calling you for the past half-hour!" Lucy folded her arms as she glared at the dragon-slayer.

"Ah, sorry. Guess I was too deep in thought." He rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes then she turned her attention to Erza. "Hi Erza."

She didn't answer her, instead she just grabbed Natsu as she was getting uncomfortable at meeting this "new" person.

"Hey, it's ok. She's nice. Trust me." Natsu patted her arm, relaxing her.

Erza let go of Natsu and timidly look over to Lucy "H-H-Hello." She waved her hand at her as she spoke in a soft voice.

"How are you today, Erza?" Lucy smiled which eased Erza and made her smiled a little.

"I-I'm good thank you." She still spoke in a timid tone, but she did speak louder.

As they talked, Lucy noticed something. Erza wasn't wearing her usual clothes! As a matter of fact, she wasn't even wear her usual boots. She was wearing… Sneakers? Huh. Has moving in with Natsu really changed her?

"So Erza, how's been it living with Natsu?" She asked as she sat on the stool next to the one Erza was sitting on.

Having finally grown comfortable, Erza sat down next to Natsu and smiled as she answered Lucy. "It's great! He's been teaching me a lot of things and he makes really good food!" Her response earned a smile from the dragon slayer and a confused look from the celestial mage.

"Natsu can cook? Really? Natsu?" Lucy chuckle as she thought Erza was joking.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted which made Lucy chuckle more.

"Yup! Natsu's the best cook!" Lucy was surprised since Erza just kept smiling, realizing that she hadn't been kidding.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu patted the redhead on her hand as he smiled, glad someone appreciated his skills.

"Huh…Maybe you show me then, Natsu, and I'll see." Lucy smirked at him.

"Ooh, I'm interested as well! I wanna see if your cooking is as good as mine, Natsu." Mirajane smiled as she brought him the drinks that he ordered.

"Fine, I'll show you both then." He smirked as he grabbed his Summer Whiskey and gave Erza the water to drink. "Here you go, Erza." He then drank his Whiskey in satisfaction. "Ah! Now then. I gotta ask you two for a favor."

Both Lucy and Mirajane looked at each other before looking back at him. Both wondering what he could possibly ask of them.

"I need you two to become Erza's mentors." They both looked at him confused.

"Her mentors?" They spoke in unison as they raised their eyebrows at the same time. Erza drank her water as they continue their conversation.

"Yeah. Her mentors to teach her how to use magic again." This statement surprised both of the girls, making both of their eyes widen slightly.

"Natsu, Erza really forgot how to use her magic?" Mirajane was the first to talk out of her stupor.

"Yes unfortunately and you two are the only ones I know who use similar magic to her." He looked over to Lucy. "And know how her magic generally works." He looked back at Mirajane. "Can you two please help me out?"

"Well…" Natsu looked over to Lucy, hoping the answer would be good "I suppose. Why not? It might be fun! What do you think Mira?" Lucy looked over to Mirajane along with Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm on board as well. I'll help you too, Natsu." Natsu sighed in relief as he got them both to agree to help him.

"Good. Then let's go." As Natsu got up, he felt something soft plant itself onto its back. _'Huh? The hell?'_ As Natsu turned his head to see what it, he was met with a happy grin all over Cana's face. "Huh? Oh hey Cana. What's up?"

"Natsu, did you forget about you told me? You told me you were going to help me with a mission today, remember?" Cana pouted, which made Natsu smack himself on the head.

' _Shit! That's right! I forgot all about that! Uh oh! What about Erza? Can I leave her with Lucy and Mira? No better question: Will she LET me leave without her?'_ Natsu sighed as he looked over to Erza. _'I guess I gotta try.'_ Natsu sat down next to Erza once again, this time facing her. "Erza, I'm going to be going somewhere with Cana for a while. You're going to spend the rest of the day with Lucy and Mira, ok?"

Erza grabbed Natsu "NO! I don't want you to go!" She then buried her head into his chest as she whined, getting louder and louder.

Natsu patted her on the back and looked around, seeing that many of his guild mates were watching them and getting slightly embarrassed. However, he didn't show it and focused on the girl clinging onto him right now. "C'mon, Erza. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. I'll be back before ya know it!" He smiled at her, but this proved to no avail.

"NO! I don't want you to go!" Her eyes were beginning to water as she continued on. Natsu became worried, he hated that: seeing Erza. He could remember the time at the Tower of Heaven where she had cried when her friend Simon died for her. He never did forget that look on her face. That sorrow…It did something to him. It hurt him, both physically and emotionally. He vowed from that day forward, he would never see or make her cry. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around Erza's neck.

"Huh?" Erza touched the scarf before looking back at Natsu.

"There! Now if you feel scared, you can hold onto my scarf and remember me. And if you're really scared, hold onto it tight and call for me. I'll be there in a flash. Ok?" Natsu smiled at her, everyone just stared at the two with the same thought in mind:

' _No way…D-Did Natsu just trust Erza…With his scarf?!'_

"You promise, Natsu?" Erza pouted with tears in her eyes as she looked him.

Natsu wiped her eyes before grabbing her pinky finger with his "Pinky promise." This made Erza chuckle "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Natsu patted her on the head and hugged her before leaving with Cana. Once the two of them were out of the guild, Cana looked at Natsu with an odd smile.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"In the words of a little blue cat I know: You liiiiiikkeee her." She spoke in a teasing tone. Natsu looked away from Cana.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Natsu walked faster, getting away from her.

"Uh, Natsu?" He looked behind him to see that Cana had stopped.

"What?"

"The mission's in Acalypha Town." Natsu's eyes widened at this information.

"But that's four towns over! That would mean-" ( **A/N:** I don't know if that's actually correct. I took a guess.)

"Yup! We're taking the train! Let's go, Natsu!" Cana chuckled as he watched Natsu groan and walk sadly after her as they walked into the train station.

 **Back at the guild**

"Well girls, I suppose that's our cue to leave as well." Mira finished cleaning the cups and walked out of the bar.

"Whose house are we going to?" Erza just looked at the two of them, not uttering a word yet and just kept looking down at Natsu's scarf.

"We'll go to mine." Mira stated nonchalantly "Elfman, I'll see you home soon! C'mon girls!" Mira and Lucy walked over to the guild doors. Lucy looked behind her to see Erza was still sitting down. She walked over to Erza and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at her.

"C'mon Erza. Time for us to go. Here you can hold if you want." Lucy held out her hand to her, causing her to look down at it. Erza then, slowly, grabbed her hand and got up.

"O-Ok." She then followed Lucy and Mira to Mirajane's home. As they walked, Lucy looked behind her to see Erza looking done at Natsu's scarf again. Lucy chuckled, causing Erza to look up at her.

"Don't worry, Erza. Natsu'll be fine."

 **Meanwhile on the train**

Natsu was laying completely down on one of the train seats as Cana continue on teasing him about him and Erza. _'Uggh…This is going to a long day.'_ Natsu thought regretfully as he fought back the urge to vomit.

* * *

Omega: I'M NOT DEAD Y'ALL! I'm so sorry for not uploading anything lately! I've been hella busy with colleges, family, and school. Oh by the way, shout out to my Uncle Carlos. He just had his third baby girl! Also, shout out to the SPHS summer and high school drama kids! They're wonderful actors and actresses and I'm so glad to be a part of their family! Also, thanks so much to my readers! You guys and gals have been so loyal to me and I feel as though I don't even deserve it so thanks so much y'all! I love each and every one of y'all so much, y'all don't even know! I will definitely try to upload more frequently. That's it! I'm outta here! PEACE!


	3. What the Hell is a Stand!

**Omega: OK, listen. I've been binge-watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, right? AWESOME Anime! I hope you all like this idea. Write reviews, it helps me out in the long run. So, let's begin now. Also, I'm gonna alternate between Omega and Drago.**

 **Yin'-Kurama: Someone's an otaku.**

 **Omega: Shut up! No I'm not. I'm just your typical anime fan who watches anime.**

 **Yin-Kurama: What about that MagnaZone app on your phone?**

 **Omega: Yeah, so I have it. What's the big deal?**

 **Yin-Kurama: Whatever, DISCLAIMER: He's not Hiro Mashima nor Hirohiko Araki. Why are we in bold words?**

 **Omega: I dunno. Just wanted to try it.**

 **Yin-Kurama: Why can't go back to out regular text?**

 **Omega: Just try you big baby. *a red tick appears on Yin's head* Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: What the hell is A Stand?!

"Ugh…Finally off that damn hell-machine." Natsu stumbled out of the train as he exhaled heavily in Acalypha train station. As he regained his composure, his brunette companion just giggled as she seemed to enjoy the dragon slayer's torture.

"You gotta fix that weakness of yours, Natsu." Natsu looked away, grumbling to himself which made the brunette giggle even more.

"Whatever Cana. What's the mission anyway?"

"Just bandit and thieves from a dark guild. Some rich family got this shit stolen. Yadda, yadda, big reward." Cana nonchalantly explained as she read through the request paper. "It says here that the person who requested it is at the far side of town upon a hill."

"Well, c'mon there. Let's hurry up and get this job done." Natsu walked into town with the brunette following right behind him.

"Yeah so you can get back to your giiirlfriend." Cana spoke with a teasingly smirk gracing her lips, making Natsu blush a little before he quickly whipped his head forward.

"S-Shut up! I-It's not like that!" As the two continued his playful banter, a 195 cm (6'5") man, looking to be in his 20s and dressed in a white trench coat got out from a taxi. Adjusting his cap, he walked into town as he examined a list.

"I thought all this DIO business was done when he died, but it doesn't look that way …Can't I get a break once? I should be home with Paola and Jolyne. Now I get word that someone is trying to revive him back to life. Just great, more of an annoyance in my life. First thing first, I gotta talk to some guy named Makarov Dreyar." He then pull out a picture of a peculiar golden-tip arrow and a man wearing white and gold clothing before he sighed as he walked on. "What a pain..."

* * *

"Wow. Look at Erza." Lucy, like Mira, was watching how Erza seem to be observing her surroundings.

"Yeah. I know. She _must_ have hit her head hard. Poor Erza." She shook her head before looking at Lucy with certain determination filling her eyes. "That just means we're going to work hard to help her remember."

Lucy, being filled the same determination, nodded her head in agreement. "Right!"

"That's a couch." Erza's child-like broke the two's focus as they turn to watch her point out random objects in the room. "And those are chairs. That's a table. That's a clock."

Mira stepped up and tapped Erza, making her step back a little from the unfamiliar touch. "Woah! Erza, it's ok. Sorry about that." Mira apologized instantly, comically bowing repeatedly.

"It's ok, Mira." Erza timidly answered as she buried her head into the scarf, enjoying its certain warmth.

"Oh good, well how do you like my humble adobe?" Mira looked at her with a bright and friendly smile, hoping that Erza would ease up a bit and it seemed to work as she withdrew her head from the scarf. _'Well's that a good start at least.'_

Erza looked over the room, it was quite like Natsu's. The only differences were that she had this square black object in front of her couch and her walls were a shade of pink and were much more hard than Natsu's brown wooden ones. But still, it wasn't like Natsu's. His was "Natural."

"What did you say, Erza?" Lucy walked forward a bit to the timid redhead, making Erza step back a little. "Oh, sorry to scare you!"

"N-No, it's fine." Erza regained her composure as she stood straight up. "Natsu's home is much more…Natural and 'homeyier'. His house felt better and warmer. It's really nice!" A small grin graced her lips as she spoke, even though it was only a day, she had come to love Natsu's house and when the duo saw that little smile, they both chuckled for a bit. Lucy tapped Erza on her shoulder, making her whip her head up.

"Something tells me that it isn't his house, is it?"

"No..." Erza hugged the scarf around her neck tightly as she snuggled into it. "I miss Natsu." Although her face was covered by the scarf, Mira and Lucy could tell from her constant staring at the ground that she was clearly upset which filled both of them with concern. Mira's eyes widened and smacked her fist onto her hand as she turned and ran up into her bedroom, leaving two very confused women behind. Before either of them had the chance to question what just happened, Mira appeared before them again with her hands behind her back and a very bright smile plastered on her face which confused Lucy and made her raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, Mira. What's behind your back?"

"This!" Mira pulled a life size plushi of Natsu from her back with the same exact clothes and a replica scarf. Lucy's eyes shot wide open before she burst out laughing.

"Mira," Lucy spoke through her hysterical laughter "What are you going do with that? Wait...Don't tell you actually plan on using that on Erza?" Mira just nodded to her statement, making Lucy sweatdropped. She then sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Mira, you don't actually think-"

"NATSU!" Lucy was cut off from Erza's exclamation as she rushed to grab the Natsu plushi, smiling brightly as she hugged it tightly. Lucy stood there with her mouth open which made Mira smirk. "Natsu~! Natsu~! Yay!" Mira with a vibrant smile tapped on Erza's shoulder again, however, said redhead just turned her head without flinching.

"Feeling better now, Erza?" A smile began to grow onto her face as she snuggled the Natsu doll tighter. She giggled for a bit as she nodded, helping the barmaid and celestial wizard to relax. "Good, now do we think you can let us teach how to use magic?" Erza cutely cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"Magic?" Having expected this response, Lucy pulled out a silver key from her key chain and displayed in front of Erza before backing up and gesturing opening a door with it.

"Here, watch this Erza! _**Open Gate of Canis Minor: NIKORA!**_ " Streams of bright lights soon filled the entire room before they dissipated, leaving a small and quivering snowman on the floor. Slowly bringing up its trembling paw, it smiled as it waved its paw to the ladies.

"Plu~!" It slowly walked towards Lucy, its entire body quivering as it moved but it kept its smile as it walked. It stopped right in front of Lucy, promoting her to squat down. Lucy smiled as she patted and rubbed the snowman's head.

"Hiya Plue! I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." She gestured for it to look at Erza. "Say hi, Plue." The miniature snowman raised its paw again and waved, its body still trembling as it let out another "Plu~!" Erza squeezes the doll tighter as she hid behind Mira upon hearing its cry, making Mira sweat drop as she chuckled.

"Hey, hey. It's OK, Erza. Plue won't hurt a fly and he wouldn't even attempt it. Trust me, it's OK." Hearing this, Erza slowly nodded her head as she stepped from behind Mira and stepped closer to the small snowman.

"H-Hi." Erza let out a timid cry as she waved shyly. She then looked at Lucy as she waved her hand, signaling Erza to bend down as she got up and stood next to Mira. As she bent down onto her knees, Erza slowly grabbed Plue's paw and shook it, smiling brightly as did Plue. Mira and Lucy sighed heavily.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Lucy chuckled at her own joke as did Mira. "By the way, Mira, where did you get that doll from?"

"I got it from Lisanna's room." Mira chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "She had a huge crush on Natsu when she was a kid."

* * *

" _ **ADAMANTINE DRAGON'S CRASHING CLAW!**_ " With green magical energy surging and covering his right foot, Natsu struck the forest ground which created a greenish-white shock wave, sending many of the thieves and bandits into the air. As they fell, more and more of the bandits took arms and began charging towards Natsu as he readied himself. Before they could take him, shurikens flew from every direction and hit every last of the mages, some almost hit Natsu but he dodged them before they could serious harm. "Woah! What the hell, Cana?!"

"Geez, you're still alive, aren't you? Quit complaining." She smirked as she held some her cards in one hand and a large sack in the other. "Hey, I got the stuff back. That amounts to something right?" She chuckled as she held the sack in front of him. Natsu just deadpanned.

"So you just made do all the fighting as you stole all the stuff back?" Cana nodded. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know out of us two, you're the better fighter and would try to make it a competition which then cause excess destruction?" Natsu stood there, thinking and try to move his lips, but no words came out. "Yeah, exactly." Natsu just grumbled as he looked away, making Cana's smile grow as she enjoyed watching him act like a child. "Anyways, let's go return this stuff so you can get back to your girlfriend~!" Cana began walking back into town with an annoyed Natsu following her.

"For the umpteen time, she will not my girlfriend!" A red tick mark appeared on his head as he shouted.

"Uh huh. Sure she isn't~!" As the two went back and forth, Cana wasn't paying attention as she bumped into someone, making her fall down as well as causing all of the riches and her cards fly into the air. "Ow, watch where you're-Wow!, you're tall." She looked up at the man in the white trench coat as he towered over her, catching his attention.

"Hm? Sorry didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's fine." Cana grabbed Natsu's hand as he helped her up, dusting herself off as she got up. "Wait..." She then began to pat herself nervously, making Natsu and the man look at her confusedly.

"What's wrong, Cana? You lost something?" Beads of sweat fell down onto her face as Cana looked at Natsu before she looked down at the ground, scanning it.

"I-I think I lost my cards and the sack..." Natsu's eyes widened after hearing that nervously spoken statement before a red tick appeared on his head.

"WHAT?! How could have you lost them?! More importantly, the sack!"

"I-I d-dunno! I lost after I bumped into this guy!"

"Hey, you two." Both of the mages looked towards the man as he spoke. "I have a name ya know. It's Kujo, Jotaro Kujo." He tipped his hat to the mages before he held out both his hands which had Cana's cards and the sack. "And I think these are yours." Both of the mages happily smiled as they saw the items before Cana hurriedly grabbed both of the items.

"Thanks a lot, man!" Natsu tapped Jotaro onto his shoulder then he noticed the picture of Makarov in his trench coat. "Hey, why do you have a picture of Gramps?" Jotaro looked at him curiously.

"You know who this geezer is?" He pulled out the photo and showed to the mages in which Natsu smiled widely.

"Yeah, of course. That's Gramps! He's the master of our guild. We can take you to see him if you want, we just gotta collect our reward first."

"Thanks, kid. You just made my day easier." Jotaro smiled as he followed the two mages.

* * *

"Wow, seems Erza and Plue really hit it off." Mira giggled as she and Lucy watched Erza and Plue play within the living room.

"I know. Kinda cute isn't it? Reminds me of when I was a little kid." Lucy smiled softly before she got up. "It's been cute, but I think playtime is over." She then walked towards Erza, bending down to tap her on the shoulder. "Say bye, Erza. Plue has to go home now."

"Aw." Erza pouted. "He can't stay a little bit longer?" Lucy shook her head before she spoke again.

"Sorry, he can't. Plue has go home, his family probably misses him too. Just like how you miss Natsu."

"Ok, bye Plue! See you next time!" Erza energetically waved her hands at the mini snowman as he turned into light and disappeared. Erza turned to look at Lucy and Mira with much excitement. "What now? What now?~!" Lucy chuckled as she patted Erza's shoulder.

"Easy, easy now. Now we're gonna teach you how to use Magic. Are you ready for that?" Erza's eyes brighten like stars.

"Mhmm! Yes! Let's do it~!" Mira giggled as she watched Lucy yet again try to calm down the energetic redhead.

 _'Maybe this won't be so hard.'_ "C'mon girls. I know the perfect place." Mira smiled brightly as she lead the girls outside of her home.

* * *

"So tell me, Jotaro, what are doing here in Magnolia if you don't mind me asking?" Cana placed the reward money beside her as she rested her hands on her knees.

"I'm here on a business trip, looking for a man by the name of Makarov." Jotaro asked in as he adjusted his cap. "I got a question for you: is he alright?" He then pointed to a motion-sicken Natsu as he laid on the ground between them, raising an eyebrow from hearing his groans and moans.

"Oh, Natsu? He'll be fine. He gets like this whenever he gets in any mode of transportation." Cana smiled and waved her hand as she let out a small laugh, making Jotaro sweat-dropped at her attitude. "And about that man you're looking for, he's our guild master so we can take you to meet him."

Raising an eyebrow, Jotaro crossed his arms. "Guild master? Your friend told me that before we get on the train. Mind telling me what that exactly is?"

"Well, the guild like a bar where it offers jobs and where people of the guild hang out and talk with each other and Gramps AKA Makarov is the boss who oversees and watches over us like a dad."

"Ohh I see. So you are like family then?"

"Yeah, pretty much so. We protect and help each other whenever we can." Jotaro smiled as he heard that as well as Cana as she spoke. "But enough about me, what about you? Are you in a guild as well? Wait, are you a wizard?"

"Sadly, I am not. I'm just a marine biologist."

Cana crossed her arms as one of her eyebrows rose. "Really? Wouldn't expect that from a guy like you." Jotaro chuckled at that response, but quickly changed face as he witnessed Natsu's face turned green as he groaned in pain.

* * *

"Natsu's gonna kill us!" Lucy held onto her face nervously as she paced back and forth in front of Porlyusica's tree shack. "We told him that she'd be fine with us and we almost got her killed! Mira, he's definitely gonna kill us!" She shrieked in front of the bar maid who shared her anxiety and fear. Mira suddenly grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and shook her.

"Listen, it wasn't our fault! If anything, we tell him the truth about what happened. If we lie, it'll just make it worse. Don't worry, just let me do all the talking, alright?" Lucy took that response in for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Good, now's let go check up on Erza." The two then walked inside the shack.

- _Flashback to_ _Two Hours Ago-_

 _Lucy and Mira along with Erza all walked to a field inside the East Forest. The duo turned around to check on the redhead and both smiled as they witnessed Erza's eyes beam with excitement and curiosity. "Where are we?" Erza titled her head to the side and stopped walking as she looked around._

 _"This is the East Forest, Erza. It's a place full of creatures of all sizes and each one is different from the rest. Do you want to know why we're here?" Mira smiled as Erza nodded with much enthusiasm. "We're here because Lucy and I are going to teach you how to use Magic."_

 _Erza's eyes widened at that. "You mean like when Lucy did at the house?" Mira nodded, making Erza's eyes shine. "Wow!"_

 _"Do you want to learn how to use Magic?" Lucy chuckled as she saw Erza nodded energetically "Alright." She then turned around and looked around to notice they were in an open field. "This is a good place. Now then, Erza, not everyone has the same kind of Magic. Magic can be grouped into two main categories: **Caster** Magic and **Holder** Magic. To put in simpler terms, **Caster** Magic Mages are able to expel Magic Energy from within themselves to perform spells whereas **Holder** Magic Mages require an external source to perform Magic spells, do you understand?"_

 _"Hm...I think so. **Casters** can cast Magic on their own and **Holders** need to hold onto something to cast Magic spells right?"_

 _Lucy smiled at her explanation. "Perfect! Now then, I'm going to use myself as an example, I use a special kind of **Holder** Magic called **Celestial Spirit** Magic." She then reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling her ring of keys. "See these? These are **Celestial Spirit** Keys. These keys, with some Magic put into them, allow me to summon Spirits from the Celestial Spirit Realm, like I did earlier when I summoned Plue." Erza titled her head to the side after hearing this._

 _"So then they are more Spirits like Plue?"_

 _"Yup! Many more, but he's one of the weaker ones. The weaker Spirits are the silver keys and the strongest ones are the golden keys." Lucy displayed the different keys to the redhead. "Now, you have to learn about **Caster** Magic. Mira?" The white haired bar maid walked forward._

 _"OK, Erza, my turn! Now, as Lucy explained before, **Caster** Magic involves a Mage drawing Magical energy within themselves in order to cast spells. Like Lucy, I use a special kind of a special kind of Magic, a special kind of **Caster** Magic, called **Satan Soul**. I basically turn into demons and can perform powerful spells. Here, I'll show you." Mira's hair rose up as her entire body glowed with a radiant purple before quickly fading, leaving a Mira, with her hair still up, but looking more demonic with claws and wings to match. "See? This is one of my transformations. Isn't it cool?" She then spun around, showing off her monstrous features, before she looked back at Erza who was quivering behind a tree. "Huh? Erza, what's wrong?" Mira inched her way closer to Erza and she noticed the fearful look plastered on the redhead's face._

 _"Scary monster!" Erza covered her face with the scarf and squatted down behind the tree. "Go away!" She cried, making Mira stand still in shock._

 _Lucy sweat-dropped as she saw Mira turn towards her, comically crying her eyes out. "Am...am I really that scary, Lucy?"_

 _"You do realize that Erza's mind has been reverted to that of a kid's right?" Lucy deadpanned, making Mira stop crying as her eyes widened before she changed back to her usual form. Lucy then walked towards the tree Erza was hiding behind and_ _knelt next to her. "Erza?" She tapped Erza on the shoulder, making the redhead pull her head out of the scarf._

 _"Is the scary monster lady gone?" Erza sniffled out as she wiped her eyes clean of tears._

 _Lucy smiled soothingly in order to comfort Erza. "Yes, the scary monster lady is gone. She won't be coming out for a while. Now, are you ready to learn how to use Magic?" With all her tears wiped away, Erza nodded her head as she smiled which made Lucy sigh in relief. Lucy then stood up and helped Erza get up before walking back to Mira. "Now Erza, the key to using Magic is to focus all of your energy into it from your **Magic Container**. Your " **Magic Container** " is a special body part within all Mages that not only uses your physical strength, but also your mind power as well, so you really have to focus." After hearing that, Erza closed her eyes and __concentrated as she placed her hands in front of her, her breathing evened out. She suddenly lifted her right hand up and opened up her hand._

 _"Ha!" She yelled out but all that happened was a comical bit of dust poofed out of her hand, making Erza pout in frustration. "HA!" She yelled again, but again not happened but again a small cloud of dust came out her hand. This time, Erza frowned and pouted as she crossed her arms and stomped her feet. "This is stupid!" Both Lucy and Mira let out a small laugh at this before Lucy walked over and tapped the upset redhead._

 _"It's OK, Erza. No body gets it on their first try." This appeased Erza as she uncrossed her arms. "Feeling better?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess so."_

 _"Good, let's head back to Mira's. It's lunchtime and I know you're probably hungry right?"_

 _Erza nodded. "Uh huh. I haven't eaten in forever." Lucy again laughed at the redhead's attitude._

 _"Well then, we better feed you soon so you don't starve to death." With that, the trio made their way out of the woods. Erza constantly looked around, taking in the environment, as she waved her arms about. Lucy and Mira were having playful banter, too distracted to take in on what Erza was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry Erza. We didn't ask what do you want to have for lunch?" As Lucy turned around, her eyes widened as she saw the redhead face-down onto the ground with blood spilling out of her side. "OH MY GOD! ERZA!" She and Mira both rushed to her with Lucy picking her up to examine the wound and found that an arrow was shot into Erza's stomach. "We have to take her to_ _Porlyusica! How far are we from her shack?!" Lucy yelled at the barmaid who helped try to cease the bleeding._

 _"Not far. It's just a few steps away. Keep the wound closed." She threw Erza's arm around her neck as she picked her up and began walking towards_ _Porlyusica's shack. As they rushed towards the shack, Mira noticed a shadowy figure holding what seemed like a bow and a golden-tipped arrow._

 _-Flashback End-_

* * *

"Ugh...Never again." Natsu paled as he laid down onto the train station floor on all fours, making Jotaro sweat-drop and Cana roll her eyes.

"You keep saying that but you keep riding on trains. Seems redundant to me." Cana crossed her arms.

A red tick mark appeared on Natsu's head. "Well it's not my choice! You didn't want to walk there and back!"

"Yeah, because it was four towns over!" Natsu grumbled under his breath as Cana yelled back at him. "Anyways, let's head back to the guild. I think a drink." Cana walked out of the train station with Jotaro and Natsu following behind her. "Besides, you have to get back to your-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Cana smirked teasingly as she watched Natsu cover his ears in embarrassment.

"Your girl-"

"LALALALA! Can't hear you!" Natsu walked faster as he continued to try to ignore Cana, with the brunette quickly following him continuing to chant things along the lines of teasing him about his redheaded companion. Jotaro chuckled as he watched the duo go at it before he realized that the three of them were heading towards a tall building.

"Hey Natsu." Jotaro tried to speak to the dragon-slayer, but he found that Natsu still had his ears covered and chanting to ignore Cana.

"I can't hear y-!" As he shouted out a second time, Natsu suddenly walked into a wall making him fall back from the impact which made Cana guffaw at him and Jotaro sigh. "Ow..." He rubbed his head to relieve the pain and open his eyes to realize he walked into the Fairy Tail guild. "Oh! We're here guys!" He then jumped up and pushed the guild doors open with much enthusiasm, making the doors slam open from the force. "Hey guys! We're back!" Everyone within the guild turned towards the entrance as Natsu shouted and walked through, with Cana and Jotaro following him.

"Oh hey you two, welcome back." Cana and Natsu turned their heads towards the barmaid as she placed some drinks to Wakaba and Macao. "Whose your friend?"

"Oh him? This is Jotaro Kujo. He's from...Where are you from again, Jotaro?" Natsu titled his head to the side questioningly as he turned his head towards Jotaro.

"Tokyo, Japan. Excuse me." He walked past Natsu and towards Mira, bowing and lifting up his head towards Mira. "Nice to meet you, Ms...?"

"Mirajane Strauss, but please just call me Mira." She took his hand and smiled as she shook it. "May I ask why you chose to visit our guild? Are you perhaps wanting to become a member?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have an urgent message for your guild Master. May I speak with him? Please, it is very important."

Mira placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm...I suppose I can take you to him, but I need to speak with Natsu first. Can you wait until I am finished?" Jotaro nodded and took a seat at the bar, making Mira smile and nod as she placed a glass of water before him. She then motioned for Natsu to follow her into the kitchen. Taking her signal, he followed her into the kitchen whereas Cana took a seat next to Jotaro at the bar.

"Hey Mira, is everything OK?" Natsu looked at her confused. "Was everything with Erza OK? Did anything happen?" Mira chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"F-Funny you should say that. Everything was slow at first, she was very shy but then she opened up." This made Natsu sigh in relief. "We showed her Magic and even taught her about Magic." This made Natsu raise an eyebrow.

"And how did that go?"

Mira chuckled again. "She understood the basics of it, but when she tried to perform some, she failed and it made her very upset." This made both the mages laugh for a bit.

"Anything else happened while I was gone?" Mira's smile faded as she looked down, making Natsu look at questioningly.

"Y-Yeah. While we were on our own way back, Erza..." She took in a breath before speaking again. "She was attacked." This made Natsu's eyes widened.

"What?! How?! Do you know who did it?! Is she OK?!" Natsu paced back and forth before smacking himself. "I knew I should I have stayed behind! If I had been there-"

Mira placed her hand onto Natsu's shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Natsu, no one is blaming for this and we don't know who her assailant was. It just happened out of nowhere. Look, what you can do now is check up on her. Lucy's with her at Porlyusica's." And with that, Natsu gave her his thanks and rushed out of the guild without saying another word to anyone. Mira walked out of the kitchen to face Jotaro once again, making said man stand up from his seat. "Mr. Kujo, please follow me."

* * *

"Ooh, what are these?" Erza looked around the shack and pointed at the many potions and serums as she looked at Lucy.

"Those are potions, Erza. They can heal wounds and can even make people transform!" Lucy threw her hands out as she exclaimed, making Erza's eyes sparkle.

"Really?!" Erza then got off of the bed and grabbed a bottle in excitement. Before she had to the chance to drink any of the contents, Lucy quickly grabbed the bottle and snatched it out of Erza's hands. "Hey! I wanna transform! Give it back!" Erza puffed up her cheeks as she stomped in anger.

"Erza, listen to me. You can't go chugging every bottle you see. You don't know what could happen to you when you drink it!"

The redhead crossed her arms and flopped down onto the bed as her pout grew wider. "I don't care! Lemme drink it!" She then threw out her arms in an attempt to grab the bottle back to which Lucy stepped back and placed the bottle onto the highest ledge.

"No! I mean it, Erza! You're not drinking this potion!" Lucy flicked Erza onto her forehead, making the redhead whine and rub the afflicted area. Lucy was taken back as she saw tears begin to fill Erza's eyes. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Erza. Please forgive me." She then clasped her hands together in front of the scarlet woman in an attempt to calm down Erza, however, Erza turned around and pouted much to Lucy's surprise. "Uh, Erza...?"

"Hmmph!"

"Erza...Please don't start this."

"Hmphm!"

"Are you seriously going to ignore me?" Erza didn't turned around and kept her arms fondled, making Lucy grow a tick mark on her forehead. "Fine! Two can at this game!" The blonde then turned around and fondled her arms as well. It was at this time, a knock could be heard.

 _ ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***_ "Granny, are you in there?" Both Lucy and Erza turned their heads towards the door as Porlyusica walked towards the door to open it, revealing a familiar salmon-haired dragon slayer. "Oh hey Granny, how are you?"

"I'm fine, your friends are in the back." She answered rudely. "Now, hurry up and take them. I can't stand the smell of humans in my home."

"Understood." He then walked past her and towards the back. "Hey guys!" He smiled at both of the ladies.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy simply waved hello at the dragon slayer. As he turned towards Erza, she rushed into him.

"Natsu! I missed you!" She snuggled into the dragon slayer's chest, making Natsu turn red. Lucy smirked at this and even let out a chuckle which made Natsu blush harder, but Erza stuck out her tongue at the blonde. "Hmmph!"

Natsu stopped blushing as he tapped Erza on the shoulder, catching the redhead's attention. "Erza, that's mean. Say you're sorry." Erza went back to pouting and folding her arms while facing away from both Natsu and Lucy. "Erza, look at me." Natsu spoke in an serious tone to which the redhead reluctantly turned her head back towards him. "Now, say you're sorry to Lucy."

"No! She wouldn't let me drink a magic potion!" She shouted at Natsu, making him tilt his head in confusion. "It's her fault!"

"No, it is not! I was trying to help you!" Lucy barked at the Erza, who stuck her tongue out again at the blonde. "Why you!" A red tick appeared onto Lucy's head.

"Enough! Now one of you explain!" Natsu shouted, silencing the two. "Now!"

Lucy was taken back by his tone a bit before she chose to get up. "Here, let me explain. I was telling her about what all the things magical potions can do like heal people, change things, and even give people powers." She then grabbed the magical potion from the ledge and showed it to Natsu. "She wanted to drink this one and I was trying to teach her to be careful, but as you can see..." Lucy then pointed at the redhead who was still pouting with her arms still fondled, looking away from the blonde.

"I see. Erza." The redhead turned her head towards Natsu. "Lucy was trying to protect you, she was doing anything bad." Natsu then patted and rubbed her head. "You understand?" Natsu smiled softly as he saw Erza nod her head reluctantly. "Good, now I want you to apologize and if you do, I'll give you some strawberry cheesecake~" Erza's eyes beamed, making Natsu chuckle, before she quickly looked at Lucy and bowed.

"I'm really sorry for my attitude earlier. Please forgive me!" Lucy smiled at this and tapped Erza on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Erza. I already forgive you. Now, let's go to the guild." Lucy walked past Natsu and Erza with Natsu following behind her.

"C'mon on, Erza."

"OK!" And with that, the trio made their way towards the guild.

* * *

"So, that is the reason to which I have come to your guild, Mr. Dreyar." Jotaro placed a photograph face-down onto Makarov's desk. Makarov picked up the photo and examined it before showing to Mirajane.

"Have you seen anything of the like, Mira?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the photo. "Oh my goodness, yes I have! Both the bow and the arrow!"

Jotaro stood up from his chair suddenly. "What?! When and where have you seen it?!"

"It was from earlier today, when I was with my friends, Lucy and Erza. Erza was the one who got attacked by whoever had the bow and arrow. I briefly saw the person but I didn't get a good look at them to distinguish them."

"Please, Ms. Mira, I need you to take me to her."

"Now, hold on a minute." Makarov decided to intervene between the two's conversation. "May I ask why you need to see Erza so urgently?"

"It's because of the side effects of the bow: when some is pierced by it, it most often leads to their death." Upon hearing that declaration, both Mirajane's and Makarov's eyes widened in shock. Makarov turned to Mira and motioned for her to lead him out of his office. As the two of them exited Makarov's office, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy entered the guild hall.

Mira tapped Jotaro on his arm and pointed to Erza. "The redhead is Erza, but let me introduce you. She's...not herself at the moment." Mirajane then walked in front of him and walked towards the group who were sitting at the bar. "Hey guys." She greeted them with a bright smile. "Lucy, Erza, I would like to introduce you to someone: this is Mr. Jotaro Kujo." She then gestured to the tall man standing behind her.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy got up and curtsied before giving out her hand for a handshake to which Jotaro replied by titling his hat down then shaking her hand.

"Jotaro Kujo. Nice to meet you as well."

"Yo Jotaro!" Natsu waved his hand from his seat as Erza held onto his arm in an attempt to find some comfort. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if I could talk to your friend there. It's important that I do."

"Who? Erza?" Natsu looked at the quivering redhead and gently rubbed her arm to comfort her. "Hey, it's OK. Jotaro's not a bad guy. He's just gonna ask you some questions is all right?" Natsu looked at Jotaro who nodded in agreement. "That's all."

Erza dug her head into Natsu. "I don't wanna. I want some strawberry cheesecake! You promised!" She looked up at Natsu, pouting.

Natsu chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Indeed I did, haha. Well, you can have some after we've talked with Jotaro."

"But I want some now!" As Erza continued to complain and demand for some cake, Lucy and Mira just laughed at her attitude. However, a tick mark appeared on Jotaro's head.

"Enough! Your stupid cheesecake can wait!" He exclaimed, silencing all those within the guild. "Besides, cheesecake is disgusting anyway." Upon hearing this, Erza's brow furrowed and this angered her which did not go unnoticed by Jotaro. "What?"

"Cheesecake is super good! You're just jealous!" Erza crossed her arms and pouted, making another tick mark appear on Jotaro's head. "I want some now!"

"Mira, could you please?" Natsu clasped his hands together. Mira smirked as she walked past him into the kitchen, coming back out with a plate of cheesecake.

"Here you go, Natsu."

"Ah! Thanks, Mira! Erza..." Natsu tapped the redhead on her shoulder and pointed to the cheesecake on the bar top. As soon as she saw it, Erza's eyes beamed with much delight.

"Cheesecake! Yay!" She soon grabbed a spoon and began eating the delicacy.

"I don't have time for this!" Jotaro slammed his fist onto the bar-top, causing the plate of cheesecake to fly into the air then land face down onto the ground. Natsu, Lucy, and Mira all gasped from shock before they slowly turned their gazes towards Erza whose face was downcast from her hair covering her face. "...I'm sorry. Listen, I'll pay for another one." Jotaro stepped back a little as Erza stood up suddenly. She lifted her face to reveal her teary yet anger filled eyes and began to slowly walked towards Jotaro. As she lifted up her arm, a second arm appeared from her back. This hand was holding a porcelain colored lance, making everyone's eyes widen especially Jotaro's.

 _'Don't tell she has one now? A Stand?!'_ Before he could register it completely, the lance swiftly thrust towards him. As the lance shot towards, Jotaro stood back and a purple muscular arm appeared from his back to block the spear. Erza backed up a little from the force of the back. "Listen, just calm down. Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just here to talk, I'll even buy you some more cake."

However, Erza was not listening to him. She stood up completely and as she did, a red gleaming light pored from out of her. From the light came a white knight with red and golden shoulder pads and knee pads. In one hand held a silver lance with and in the other held a golden and silver shield with red markings in the center of it. Covering its back was a long red cape. Suddenly, the knight jumped towards Jotaro.

"So this is her Stand!" As Jotaro exclaimed this, a purple humanoid appeared from out of him to block the lance attacks. "Star Platinum!" The two Stands engaged in combat.

" _ **AH TATATATATATATATA!**_ " The knight screamed as it mercilessly attacked Star Platinum with its lance. Suddenly, it dove its lance underneath Star Platinum's arms, making Platinum's arms to fly up from the force.

 _'Shit!'_ Jotaro squinted his eyes as he watched the lance drive towards him. Just as the lance was about to make impact, Jotaro and Star Platinum disappeared.

"Huh? What hap-" Just as Erza said that, Jotaro appeared behind her and chopped at her neck, efficiently knocking her out , catching her as she fell, which caused the white and red knight to disappear.

"Damn, it looks like she obtained a Stand." Just as Jotaro stated this fact, everyone in the guild simultaneously exclaimed:

"WHAT THE HELL IS A STAND?!"

* * *

 **In some distant part of the universe**

Two figures sat at a table within a white and cloudy environment. One was them was a very tall figure who had a wild black hair and a thick mustache with light tan skin and a very muscular body, the other was the same height of the other figure but had dark skin and long gray white hair with a long beard.

The first figure turned to the other. "Say Yahweh, how is that planet Earth doing?"

The figure known identified as Yahweh opened up his hand and a hologram of the Earth came forth. "Hmm...It seems someone is trying to revive the one called DIO again, Ankhseram."

"I see." Ankhseram crossed his arms and sat back into his chair. "The last time that happened, the universe was rewritten. Do you think that will happen again?"

"We can only see. Mortals are always creating conflict among themseleves" Yahweh raised an eyebrow as he heard Ankhseram chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I think that these mortals are very interesting. I can't wait to see what they will."

Yahweh smiled at this. "I agree. Let us see what these mortals can do."

* * *

 **Omega: And done! Hey guys, Happy Halloween! *plays the Spooky Scary Skeletons song* I've updated this story and I hope you like it! And before any of you ask: yes I gave Erza a stand and it is Gallantmon from Digimon Tamers.**

 **Yin-Kurama: I'm pretty sure they like your stories.**

 **Omega: You think so? Aw thanks! Anyways, what has been happening? I'm in college now and it's an adjustment. My Chem Lecture and My Math are my most difficult classes.**

 **Yin-Kurama: What kind of Math are you in?**

 **Omega: Analytic Geometry and Calculus 1.**

 **Yin-Kurama: Yikes, that sounds hard.**

 **Omega: It is...So very hard. So what else? Oh, I'm thinking about taking down "The Love of the Salamander and the Titania." I don't know, I just feel like that it is not as good as my other stories. Also, I'm very surprised about good that poll of mine is doing.**

 **Yin-Kurama: How's it doing?**

 **Omega: It's six to one. Six yes, one no.**

 **Yin-Kurama: Wow!**

 **Omega: Yeah, I know. You think they can post fan art of us?**

 **Yin-Kurama: What makes you think they won't?**

 **Omega: Well I'm not a YouTuber, that's why.**

 **Yin-Kurama: Ah, just plug in your social media and they can send it to you through there.**

 **Omega: That's true. I'll think about.** **Anyways, you guys are so good. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Omega & Yin-Kurama: BUH-BYE!**


End file.
